A clinical research core has been developed to support the needs of all collaborating investigators in the Center program. the overall objectives of this core are to assist Center investigators in study design, recruit patients for investigative studies, collect required clinical data, supervise the collection and shipment of samples, assist in data collection, storage, analysis, and reporting.